Mine
by narutogirl17
Summary: Isabella Swan does not lose her sanity when Edward breaks up with her in the middle of the woods. Instead, she gets angry. What happens when she figures out that Edward was only pretending to love her? What really happened in the woods of Forks, Washington?
1. Chapter 1

BELLA POV

As I stood there listening to the "love of my life" tell me that I wasn't good enough, that I didn't belong in his world, all I could feel was anger. How dare he break up with me like this? I deserve some decency for fuck's sake.

What the fuck happened to him to make him act like this? When I first met Edward, I barely acknowledged him. All the girls in school fawned all over him. I just didn't get it. I mean, he was extremely good-looking but he nothing special. In our Biology class, he started talking to me and I talked back. I found that he was easy to talk to. Little did I know how easy.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

_"Bella, there's something that I have to tell you. I tried to keep it from you, but I just can't take it anymore. You have a right to know."_

_"What is it, Edward? You know you can trust me."_

_He looked at me for a moment before he nodded his head._

_"I'm a vampire, Bella."_

_I looked at him for a minute before I answered._

_"Okay."_

_He blinked. "Okay? What do you mean 'okay'? I just told you I'm a vampire and all you can say is 'okay'?"_

_"What did you expect me to do? Run off screaming into the woods or fall on the ground, clutching my throat and begging you to spare my life?"_

_"Either one would have worked fine with me. That way I can finally stay away from you. We're not supposed to be together but I don't want to leave you."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I am not going anywhere. We may not be to the point of "I love you", but I don't want to leave either."_

_That happened a few months after I met him. I guess he was compelled to explain because I kept asking questions. I grew to really like him despite the fact that he was a vampire. I didn't really care._

_Well, I guess all that's gone to shit now that Douchward is breaking up with me. In the middle of the fucking forest! What kind of sick fuck does that? God, I just wanted to hit something! I started shaking, my jaw clenched and a slight red tint surrounded my vision. He was still talking but stopped when he finally had the fucking courtesy to look at me._

_"Bella? What's wrong?" he reached out to touch my face._

_I used to want him to touch me and comfort me. I mean, what girlfriend wouldn't? But now it only served to piss me off even more._

_"Don't….touch me." I said with gritted teeth. I could barely contain my anger._

_He pulled his hand back like he'd been shocked. "Bella?"_

_Alright, now I've had enough! I came up to him and got in his face._

_"Don't 'Bella' me! Don't I get a say in this?! You are always-"_

_There was a sound like deep thunder and I flew back, but I didn't fall to the ground like I'd expected. Instead my back was against a tree and crouched defensively in front of me, arms spread wide, was a vampire that I had never seen before. I knew it was a vampire because the sun had made an appearance and the vampire's skin threw off rainbows of colors._

_Why was this vampire protecting me?_  
_Why do I not feel freaked out?_  
_Why do I feel calm?_  
_What the fuck is going on here?_

_All these questions and more ran through my mind and back again as I looked over at Edward over this strange vampire's shoulder. He was just standing there, looking at the vampire with his mouth hanging open. Then he lowered into a crouch with a hint of a snarl on his face. And that's when I heard the sexiest drawl I have ever heard in my life._

_"If you even think you gonna get past me, your a damn lie, Edward. Take one step and I'll rip ya to pieces."_

_Edward growled._

_Oh, shit! This vampire knew Edward? Somebody get me some popcorn!_

_"Here I am, coming home after such a long hunting trip. When I get back, I am hit with this huge dose of anger. I decided to find out what it was. Imagine my delightful surprise when I find out who it is."_

_"I feel surprise from you, Edward. And some disgust. Which I don't appreciate, but I'll deal with that later. What was I saying…ah, yes! I was talking about feeding from my natural food source."_

_Edward gasped. "Jasper, how could you?!"_

_"How could I? How could I? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Why don't you reminisce on all those times you peeked into my thoughts? Then maybe you can answer your own question." The vampire growled._

_!_

_Wait. This vampire could feel emotions. And he knew Edward enough that he knows about Edward's ability to read minds. A memory came to the forefront of my mind. It was after Edward had told me the family secret._

_I sat down on a huge boulder in the middle of our meadow while Edward paced back and forth in front of me. I had just asked him if there was anything else that I should know._

_"Well, first there's Alice. She can see the future. But they change constantly. The person has to make a decision in order for her to see what they're planning. She doesn't remember anything from her human life except her name. Oh, and she had a passion for shopping."_

_"Yeah, I can tell." I had seen Alice enough times to see she wore nothing but the best._

_"Then there's Rosalie. She can be a little cold at times. But don't worry. She'll warm up soon enough. Her human life was pretty perfect as far as she's concerned. She had a brutal ending, and she was bitter for years on end. She's vain about her looks and her tenacity gets her nowhere."_

_"Is that it? There's nothing good about her at all?"_

_"Oh, yes. She's fiercely loyal and protective to those she considers family."_

_"So I'm guessing she doesn't like me?"_

_"It's not that she doesn't like you. She's jealous of you." He said._

_"Jealous? Of me? Why?" Why would someone as strikingly beautiful as Rosalie be jealous of someone as plain as me?_

_"Because you're human. She didn't have a choice when she was changed. She thinks that you should leave us alone and live a happy human life."_

_"I'll keep that in mind. What about Emment?"_

_"Emment's a big hulk of a man with a heart of gold. He can be very vulgar at times." He grimaced._

_"That much I know." I grimaced as well. There have been times Emment would call me and Edward out with we were locked in an embrace or in a steamy kiss. Not that that went anywhere. But seriously, we got no privacy at all!_

_"He loves you like a sister already. He's trying to reason with Rosalie."_

_"What about Carlisle and Esme?"_

_"Carlisle and Esme are like a mother and father to us. Esme had a tough human life. It got worse when she lost her first-born son to sickness. It was Carlisle who saved her when she jumped of a cliff and was brought to a hospital where Carlisle was working at the time. They pronounced her dead at the scene. But Carlisle knew she wasn't. He could hear her heartbeat. It was very faint but it was still there. He realized she wasn't going to make it through the night."_

_I sat there, listening in rapt attention._

_"When she became a vampire, she turned out to be a mother hen. She takes care of everything from cooking for the neighborhood shelter to remodeling the house every few years." He smiled._

_"Carlisle is like the patriarch of the family. He created Esme, me, and Rosalie. He also created Emment for Rosalie since she couldn't bear to lose control of her thirst. Carlisle works as a doctor at the local hospital." He chuckled. "You should see the way that the nurses act around him. Even the married women have a hard time concentrating."_

_"Well, I would too if you were a doctor and I was a nurse." I smirked._

_"I'm sure you would." He smirked back. And then it faded._

_"Edward, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, I just…"_

_"What is it?"_

_"There's one more Cullen-or rather-he used to be…"_

_"What's his name? What happened? Wh-"_

_He laughed. "Whoa! Hold on, Bella. I may be a vampire but I can only answer one question at a time. Especially if that person is human." He winked._

_I blushed._

_"So beautiful…" He traced my cheek with his hand._

_"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Get rolling with the vampire intel."_

_"I can't distract you, can I? Alright, well his name is Jasper. He has a unique gift. He has the ability to manipulate your emotions and know what you're feeling exactly."_

_'Why haven't I had a chance to meet him yet? I haven't seen him in school."_

_"That's because he left when you arrived in Forks."_

_What!?_

_"Why did he leave?" I asked._

_Is it because of me? Did Alice see me coming?_

_"Usually this is the part where I say it has nothing to do with you," He sighed. "But unfortunately that's not the case right now."_

_I motioned for him to go on._

_"Jasper came from a very harsh background. He was the youngest Major in the Texas cavalry. He enrolled at the age nineteen. He was changed by a vampire named Maria. She has a gift for seeing humans with gifts. At seeing Jasper, she jumped at the chance to make him hers. She used him to gain territory and human cattle."_

_"That does sound horrible."_

_What I didn't say was that it sounds as if they're berating him for something that he didn't have a choice in. He was doing what he had to to survive. But it's just an assumption right now. Edward continued._

_"It gets worse. Jasper didn't follow the animal diet. He drank human blood." Edward looked at me. I raised my eyebrows._

_"Why is that bad?" I queried._

_"Bella? What do you mean? It's horrible!" he exclaimed._

_So I was right!_

_"I don't think so. Jasper was doing what he had to. It's not his fault that he drank human blood. He didn't know about the animal diet. And even if he did, everybody has a choice of what they want to do, and what they don't. Don't you agree, Edward?" I stared him down._

_He frowned. "I suppose so. But I wasn't finished. So maybe you'll change your mind."_

_"I doubt it. But go ahead."_

_"After some time, Jasper got out of Maria's clutches. He escaped with two others. But not before he killed Maria."_

_"That's good."_

_He looked at me but said nothing._

_"Jasper turned into a nomad. He wandered all over the world, killing who he pleased. It soon became a problem for him because he could feel his prey's emotions as he drained them. At one point, he deviated in to an old pub where he decided to have his next meal. That's where he met Alice. She told him about herself. Told him there was a better way to live. She brought him to the house and introduced herself. We all thought she was nuts. Mostly Rosalie. They stayed with us for about fifty years. Until a couple months ago, they've been together."_

_"What happened?" I said._

_"Ever since Jasper arrived with us, he's tried to stick the animal diet. Sometimes it worked, and sometimes Alice and I have to travel to Forks to stop him from killing an innocent. The day that you arrived at the school was when he finally snapped."_

_I remember Edward telling me that everybody except Carlisle has a hard time being around my scent. That's why I'm barely at the house. They have to have time to air it out completely. Which I can understand. If Jasper had a hard time in his past, I can only imagine what it was like when I came along._

_"Alice told me she had a vision. But before she could get to me, it was already happening. You walked out of your class and Jasper was waiting for Alice outside of another classroom. You tripped and the air shifted. As Jasper caught your scent, he made to get to you. Emment realized this and came up behind Jasper, then dragged him into an open classroom and stuck Jasper's head out of open window where fresh air was blowing. He eventually calmed down. It's a good thing this happened after school or that would have been a problem. When I got back from hunting in the nearby woods, Rosalie came and told me what happened."_

_I gasped. I remember that day. It was when I had asked for extra help during my Calculus class. The teacher told me to come after school. I sucked at Math. Period._

_"Now you see?"_

_I nodded. "That's why you stayed for so long at my house that day."_

_"Exactly. Alice said when they all got home, nobody said anything, but Jasper could feel all the disappointment in the room. He couldn't take it anymore. He left. When I came home from dropping you at your house, he was gone. He left all of his stuff except for his uniform from his days in the war. A couple of days after, Carlisle got a call from one of the Kings saying that Jasper had arrived in Volterra."_

I came back from my memory with a gasp.

"I see that you come back to us, Bella. Remember me now?"

"Yes. I remember."

"That's good. But why can I sense your confusion?"

"Because I don't understand."

"Well, I'm sure Shithead here made sure of that." He sneered.

"You were out of control!" Edward yelled.

"I was fine till I arrived at that fuckin school. What did you expect? I'm a fuckin empath! And feeling everybody's bloodlust, especially yours didn't really go hand in hand did it?!" Jasper yelled back.

Bloodlust?

"Wait, hold on a minute!" They stopped their arguing. I walked forward from behind Jasper and stood in between the two. I looked at Edward.

"You lied to me. You told me you could control it."

"I can control it. But-" I slashed my hand through the air. I didn't want to hear his excuses, I wanted answers. It was my turn to talk.

"Then why was Jasper feeling bloodlust from you?"

Jasper spoke up. "Because he was focusin on it and sending it toward me."

I stared at Edward in shock that quickly turned to anger. "How could you?! I trusted you! You told me that Jasper tried to attack me in school. That he left to join the Volturi."

"Is that what he told you? Wow, Edward. You really are a shithead." He chuckled. "Has Edward ever told you he has had just as much trouble as I had? Did he tell you that he rebelled against Carlisle as a newborn? He drank human blood for a good ten years before he came to his senses."

"Who told you that?"

"So it's true?" I said.

"Yes, but-"

"And yet you felt the need to make Jasper out as an outsider when you have the same problems?!"

"He's not good enough, Bella!" Edward cried.

That's it!

I stormed up to him. "Have you put the thought into that pretty little head of yours that maybe you're not good enough?" He looked shocked at my words. But I wasn't done. "Ever thought that maybe I think you're not good enough?"

"What are you saying, Bella?"

"She's sayin that she's done with you, Eddie-boy. She doesn't want you anymore. Hurts when it's the other way, doesn't it?"

He turned his gaze to the ground.

"Nothing to say? The Great Edward Cullen is finally speechless!"

I spoke too soon.

"Bella, wait! I-" I cut him off.

"Wait for what? For you to tell me that you were trying to protect me? For you to tell me that I don't understand? To lie to me again? I swear, Edward, if you utter another word, I won't have Jasper burn your lying ass, I'll do myself!" I was heaving with anger by the time I was done.  
Edward just stared at me like I'd grown two heads.

"Well, that shut him up." Jasper snickered.

I turned to look at him and all I could say was Daaammnnn! If I had known Jasper was this gorgeous I would have never have gotten in a relationship with Edward in the first place.

His hair was almost to his chin. It looked so soft. I wanted to run my hand through it, grip it, anything! I just wanted to touch it. His lips, which were turned up in a smirk, were just begging to be devoured and I was more than willing. I can't even begin to describe his body. He had straightened up since I had gotten in Edward's face so I could see everything clearly. He wore a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. The top few buttons were undone and I could see where the sunlight danced on his skin. His Levi jeans hung low on his oh-so-lickable hips. On his feet, he wore some well worn cowboy boots. I finally looked into his eyes and was lost.

Suddenly Edward didn't matter. Not that he did in the first place but now it was even more so. I felt as if a lasso had looped itself around my heart and pulled. At the end of that lasso was Jasper.

"Nooooo!"

From somewhere in the far corners of my mind came Edward's snarl. I didn't look at him though. I didn't want to. I was too busy staring at Jasper. And then I was staring at air. There was a resounding crash that sounded like a lightening strike. I whirled in time to see Jasper slam Edward against a tree. From where I was standing I could see Jasper's face. It was completely feral and animalistic. The sounds coming from him were enough to make my panties wet. Jasper turned around and took a deep breathe.

He can smell it!

My panties grew even wetter. I watched as his eyes grew black with just a small ring of red around it. A second later, a sense of lust and pleasure washed over me. My breathing increased and my heart rate picked up double time. My eyes became hooded with desire and I started to rub my thighs together to gain some friction. Just as suddenly as it started it stopped. I think I whimpered a little.

"As tantalizin as your arousal is Bella, I have some unfinished business to attend to." He emphasized by grabbing Edward's throat heaving him up and ripping his arm off. Edward howled in pain.

"Jasper, wait!"

He turned to me. "Yes, Bella?"

"What really happened to you? I want to know the truth."

"That's very long story, darlin'."

"Give me the short version."

"Alright then. You are Edward's singer. I am your mate." He thought for a moment. "Yep, that about sums it up."

"Lies!" Edward bellowed.

"Shut up, you fuck!" Jasper growled. He squeezed his throat and lines appeared on Edward's face. Like cracks on marble.

"What's a singer?"

"To put it frankly, your blood calls to Eddie here like a fire fly to a porch light sale." He said, smirking. And damn it, if it didn't make me go weak in the knees. I turned to Edward.

"Is that why you kept me so long? Because of my blood? If it was so hard for you, why you didn't you end me then?"

He looked away.

"Speechless again, huh? Jasper, would you mind?"

"With pleasure."

A split second later, Edward howled in pain. Unlike last time, I reveled in his screams of agony. He deserved it for all the shit he's done.

"Stop." When he stopped crying like bitch, I asked again.

"Why, Edward?"

"Because I couldn't do it anymore." He panted. He spoke pretty clearly for someone had a hand wrapped around their throat.

"Couldn't take what?"

"Your scent, I told you before we didn't belong together. But I couldn't leave and I couldn't stay. I didn't know what to do. Whatever Jasper tells you, I had no intention of draining you, ever."

Jasper chuckled darkly. "Now who's lyin?

"What happened?"

"I don't have a doubt in my mind you don't have any idea what happened. And I think you have a right to the truth, just as you asked."

I motioned for him to continue.

"It was during our first week of yet another school year. Alice was feelin excitement and a tinge of sadness. She wouldn't tell me what was goin on but it was toward the end of the day that I found out. The school day had ended and I was waitin for Alice. You passed by me in the hallway and you tripped."

Of course.

"I'm sure Shithead told you I tried to attack you but it was the complete opposite. I was tryin to protect you."

"Who?" Though I had a feeling.

"Edward." My eyes grew wide.

"You see Bella, the moment I caught a whiff of your scent, I knew you were mine. My mate. Since Edward wasn't there, nobody knew the truth of my actions. Emment grabbed me and shoved my head out of an open window tryin to get me to breathe in the fresh air. But it did no good. Your scent was forever implanted in my head. I was determined to find you. When Edward came back from his hunt and took you home, I lost it. It took everybody to get me back to the house. Once there, Alice explained to me what happened. She said she had seen Edward drain you. Then she said that you didn't recognize me yet and that we would be together in time. You see, when vampires have human mates, we have to look them in the eye for the mating to be complete.

I may have recognized you as my mate, but you didn't because you had yet to see me. When Alice told me that I had to leave, I had to agree. I grabbed what I needed and left. I went straight to a friend of mine and stayed there."

But...

"You realize that I was with that asshole for almost two years, right?"

"I know darlin. It was the worst pain imaginable, being away from you. I moved into a small house that Esme had built for me after a few weeks. I couldn't take it anymore. It became bearable after that. That's where I was when I felt your anger. I had just come back from huntin."

"So is that-" I gestured to the heart.

"Yes, it's like a lasso around your heart, right?"

I nodded. We both turned toward Edward but I spoke first.

"So you knew, you knew all along and you never told me?"

Jasper spoke. "He didn't believe it. Still doesn't. Would you like proof? A test perhaps? Alright, you can read my thoughts so you know what's true and what's not. Not that I'll hide anything."

He turned to looked to look at me. "Bella, can you do somethin for me?" He asked. I nodded.

"I want you to visualize Edward here gettin loose and rippin my head off."

At first I was confused. But I did what he asked. I imagined Edward ramming Jasper to the ground but that's about as far as I got. My vision went red and rage overcame me. This was nothing like before when I wanted to light his ass. This was entirely different. I wanted to tear his limbs off and then burn them one by one while he watched. How dare he touch what's mine!?

Mine!

No one else!

All mine!

MINE!

The vicious voice faded gradually. I shook my head, shocked. "What the hell was that?! It was like a voice in the back of my mind screaming 'mine'."

"That, my dear, was your inner demon. All vampires have one. Since I'm male, mine comes out when I'm threatened or extremely pissed. Now I can add my mate's well-being to the list." He winked at me and continued.

"If you are a vampire's mate and you're human, they are released. Most humans never know they have one and it stays locked up all their life. Those whose demons are released deserve to be feared and respected. I know mine is. Ain't that right, Eddie?"

That piqued my curiosity. Before he asked, I spoke up. "Can I see?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want me to go all inner demon?"

"Yes. I want to see. Visualize me being drained by Edward."

Jasper's red eyes stared into mine for a second, glanced at Edward and closed his eyes. At first, you wouldn't see it. Hell, no human eye would be able to. But gradually, he started shaking. Then a rumbling started inside his chest. I looked at Edward which I hadn't done in a while. I hadn't felt the need to nor did I want to. He was a complete waste of my time now. He looked outright petrified. I guess whatever was going on in Jasper's head scared the shit out of him. Turning back toward Jasper I saw that his lips were curled into a snarl. The growls grew louder.

"Jasper?" I took a step forward.

His eyes flashed open and I froze. His eyes were black. Pitch black. There was barely any white and I couldn't see his pupil. From the first time since meeting Jasper, I felt fear.

"Jasper ain't here no more, Bella. This is the Major you're lookin at."

His voice was deeper somehow. Huskier. Deep breathe, Bella.

"Major?" I whispered.

"Yes, I am the Major. Jasper's inner demon."

I came forward until I was in front of him. Staring into his eyes, I reached up and put my hand on his face. As I did, a jolt of electricity shot through me. It was then I knew that he was mine. And I was his. I had never felt that from Edward. Ever. He leaned into my touch.

"You felt that, too?"

"Yes, more proof that you are mine."

I nodded. "Yours." I whispered and pressed my lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper Pov

When I came back from hunting I got hit with a huge dose of anger. What the hell was that? I started to run toward the source. Eventually I started to hear an argument between two people.

"You don't belong in my world. I just can't take it anymore. You're just not good for me. I'm sorry."

Strange. That sounded like Edward. What's he doing in the middle of the woods? As I got closer, the anger got stronger, I felt a wave of bloodlust, and I heard one word that changed my whole perspective.

"Bella?"

Mate!

Protect!

Enemy!

Destroy!

Mate!

Protect!

With those thoughts, I let out ground-shaking growl. She was in the middle of telling off Edward when I grabbed by her middle and put myself between her and the threat. I looked at Edward. He looked and felt surprised with just a hint of terror.

_Miss me, Eddie?_

He responded by lowering into a crouch.

"If you even think your gonna get past me, you're a damn lie, Eddie Boy. Take one step and I'll rip you to pieces."

I felt surprise from Bella. I guess she doesn't know who I am. Yet.

_I guess I'll have to tell her, huh Edward?_

Fear. Anger.

Good.

"Here I am, coming home after such a long trip. When I get back, I sensed a huge dose of anger. I decided to find out what it was. Imagine my delightful surprise when I find out who it is."

Although I let him know it was anything but.

More Surprise. Fear. Disgust. Hm.

I spoke for Bella's sake.

"I feel surprise from you, Edward. And some disgust. Which I don't appreciate, but I'll deal with that later. What was I saying…ah, yes! I was talking about feeding from my natural food source." I let all of my hunts since I had left Forks come to the forefront of my mind. The prick gasped like a little girl.

"Jasper, how could you?!"

That's rich.

"How could I? How could? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Why don't you recall on all those times you peeked into my thoughts? Then maybe you can answer your own question." I was growling by the time I was finished.

More surprise. But not from Edward. It came from the stunning girl behind me. And then there was Reminiscence. Then a barrage of emotions hit me with a force of a bull. Curiosity. Happiness. Concentration.

What is going on?

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Pansy growled.

"Manners Edward," I said smirking. "Is that any way to greet your own kin?"

"You are no brother of mine. You're a foul, loathsome piece of shit that needs to disappear." He snarled. "Now answer my fucking question."

I raised my eyebrows. I'll humor him. For now. "Isn't obvious? I always thought you were kind of slow. Let me spell it out for you. I've come back for Isabella. For what's mine."

"She doesn't belong to you. She belongs to me."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"You can't have her!"

"Well, that's not your choice, is it? It's hers. And I'm sure once she hears what I have to say, she'll make the right choice.

_Me._

"Never!"

"Tsk-tsk-tsk," I shook my finger at him. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, brother dear? Never say never." I gave him a toothy smile. A clear warning to stay away.

"I'm not leaving until she says so." he said, conviction is his tone.

"We'll see."

A gasp sounded from behind me. Recognition. Curiosity. Confusion. I'll clear that right up.

_Game on._

"I see that you came back to us, Bella. Remember me now?"

"Yes, I remember." God, just the sound of her voice puts my beast at ease.

"That's good. But why can I sense your confusion?"

"Because I don't understand."

"Well, I'm sure Shithead here made sure of that." I sneered at Edward.

Pansy had a burst of anger. "You were out of control!"

_Out of control?! You have got to be fucking kidding me!_

"I was fine till I arrived at that fucking school! What did ya expect? I'm a fucking empath! And feeling all that fucking Bloodlust from you plus my own didn't really go hand in hand, did it?!" I growled.

Confusion. Shock. Anger.

"Wait, hold on a minute!" We stopped. She walked from behind me and stood between me and Edward. I didn't like her so close to Asshole Pansypants but I know she needed this. Plus, Eddie's not that stupid…is he? She turned and lay into him.

"You lied to me. You told me you could control it."

"I can control it," Pansy said. "But-"

She slashed her hand through the air. "Then why was Jasper feeling bloodlust from you?"

"Because he was focusing on it and sending it toward me." I couldn't help it. She was beautiful in her anger. I wanted to see more.

More shock. More anger.

"How could you?! I trusted you! You told me that Jasper tried to kill me in school! That he left to join the Volturi!"

I shook my head. _You desperate fuck._

"Is that what he told you? Wow, Edward. You really are a shithead." I chuckled. "Has Edward ever told that he has had just as much trouble as I did? Did he tell you that he rebelled against Carlisle as a newborn? He drank human blood for a good ten years before he came to his senses."

Shock.

"Who told you that?"

_Carlisle._

So it's true?" Bella said.

"Yes, but-"

"And yet you felt the need to make Jasper out as an outsider when you have the same problems?!"

"He's not good enough, Bella!" Edward cried.

He was right. I wasn't. But if she chooses me like I know she will, I will spend the rest my life proving to her that I am.

Anger.

She got in his face. "Have you ever put the thought into that pretty little head of yours that maybe **you're** not good enough? That maybe **I **think you not good enough?"

Shock. Denial. Loss. Can't lose something that was never yours to take, Eddie.

"What are you saying, Bella?"

"She's saying that she's done with you, Eddie-boy. She doesn't want you anymore. Hurts when it's the other way around, doesn't it?"

Pain. Loss. Desperation. Denial.

_Don't you dare touch her! I did not sway from my decision to rip you to pieces._

Fear.

_Good boy._

He turned his gaze to the ground that I was just itching to slam his face into.

"Nothing to say? The Great Edward Cullen is finally speechless!"

"Bella, wait! I-"

I guess she spoke too soon.

Irritation. Anger.

"Wait for what? For you to tell me that you were trying to protect me? For you to tell me that I don't understand? To lie to me again? I swear, Edward, if you utter another word, I won't have Jasper burn your lying ass, I'll do myself!"

Shock. A tinge of Fear.

Damn, what a woman!

"Well, that shut him up." I snickered.

She whirled around, her luscious mahogany hair spinning with her, and looked at me.

Shock. Lust. Desire. Passion.

All these emotions and more ran over, around, and back again as she watched. She started with my face but didn't look into my eyes like I wanted her to. Her eyes traveled down, taking in everything. While she did that, I looked at her. I started from the bottom up. She wore some sneakers which seems appropriate since she was in the middle of the woods. Her skinny jeans clung to her like second skin and showed off her curves that I really wanted trace with my hands. A plaid grey and white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up hugged her upper body and all I really wanted to do was rip it off. But what really had me on edge was the fact that she left the first two buttons loose and the sliver of ivory skin that I could see underneath it. It looked so soft. When our eyes finally met, they locked.

I felt a pull on my dead heart and swore it just once before it stilled once more. My beast purred in delight. We finally find her. She was ours.

Desperation. He just had to ruin it, didn't he?

I flashed toward him knocking him back some few feet and them slamming him into the nearest tree.

_Are you really as stupid as you look? She is gone to you, do you understand? She is MINE! Get that through your thick fucking skull. You are not to come near her, got that? Give me a reason to grate your sorry ass. Do it. I beg you._

Pure ambrosia. It hit me like a brick wall. I turned toward her and took a deep breathe. Another wave of her heavenly scent hit me. I felt my eyes grow dark. More. I hit her with pure lust and desire and I watched and listened as her heart rate sped up and breathing picked up. Her eyelids lower with lust and she rubbed her legs together to gain friction. I pulled the pleasure and she makes a noise that sounded like a whimper.

"As tantalizing as your arousal is Bella, I have some finished business to attend to." I replaced my arm with my hand and slammed him against the tree again and ripped off his arm simultaneously. My beast relishes in his screams of anguish.

Then came the angel's voice. "Jasper, wait!"

_You're a lucky man, Eddie. _

I looked at her over my shoulder. "Yes, Bella?"

"What really happened to you? I want to know the truth."

"That's a very long story, darlin'."

"Give me the short version."

"Alright then. You are Edward's singer. I am your mate." I thought for a moment.

_Am I missing anything, Eddie?_

"Yep, that's about sums it up."

"Lies!" bellowed Edward.

"Shut up, you fuck!" I squeezed his throat and relished in the sound of his skin splintering.

"What's a singer?"

_What's the easiest way to say this? Any ideas, Eddie? Oh, wait! I've got it!_

"To put it frankly, your blood calls to Eddie here like a firefly to a porch light sale." I smirked.

Desire. Anger.

"Is that why you kept me for so long? Because of my blood? If it was so hard for you, why didn't you end me then?"

My beast growled at the mere mention of our mate coming to harm.

"Speechless again, huh? Jasper, would you mind?"

Anything. "With pleasure."

I focused on Edward a split second later, he was howlin' like a dog.

Pleasure. Amusement.

Interesting.

"Stop."

_If she asks you again, I'm going to make sure you feel more than pain, got it?_

"Why, Edward?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore."

Amazement.

"Couldn't take what?"

"Your scent. I told you before, we don't belong together."

_You got that right._

"But I couldn't leave and I couldn't stay. I didn't know what to do. Whatever Jasper tells you, I had no intention of draining you, ever."

Deception.

I chuckled darkly. "Now who's lying?"

"What happened?"

_My turn._

"I don't have a doubt in my mind you don't have any idea what happened. And I think you have the right to know the truth. Just like you asked." She motioned for me to go on.

"It was during our first week of yet another school year…."

As I told her what happened, my mind went back as well. Remembering that fateful day.

_I got out of Emment's jeep and being the gentleman that I am, I turned around and helped her out. She smiled and sent me some gratitude. _

"_You are going to make a woman very happy someday, you know that?"_

_I raised an eyebrow. Where did that come from?_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_Oh, nothing."_

_Excitement. A hint of Sadness. I focused on the dominant emotion._

"_What's got you so excited?"_

_She stuck her tongue out at me. "You know, you keep asking what my emotions are for, Jazz. You full well know I prefer to sit and watch. I'll never tell."_

"_Whatever you say, Ali."_

_As we walked toward the front of the building, I was hit with a ton load of Bloodlust. What the fuck? Turning around I saw Edward walking up the steps with Bella. She was on the other side of him so she couldn't see him smirk in my direction with a feeling of Superiority. I growled lightly and everybody turned to look at me with concern in their eyes. They didn't treat me like Edward did. They were truly like family to me. They didn't see Edward walk up the stairs, a grin on his face. _

_The day passed with a breeze as all things do for our kind. A door opened a feet to the side of me to reveal none other than Bella Swan. A few steps out of the classroom, she trips. As she falls to the floor, a gentle breeze swirls around and out the door. As I caught the scent, I went stock still. _

_Mate!_

_Mine!_

_Claim!_

_Protect!_

_I started toward her. In some distant part of my mind, I heard Alice yell to Emment telling him to keep me from Bella._

_NO!_

_Mine!_

_Protect!_

_I was grabbed from behind and shove into an open classroom. The next thing I knew, my head was out of a window and I was breathing in fresh air. It was no use. I would forever remember her scent. Looking around, I hoped to catch a glimpse of her before she left. When I saw Edward pull up and saw her get into the car, I flipped Emment off of me and rushed toward the door. _

_Mine!_

_Before I could get to the front doors or find a wall to bust through, Emment tackled me to the ground. I struggled to get away._

"_Jazz, look at me! Bella is fine! Please calm down!" Alice was holding my face._

"_She's not okay! She's with her soon-to-be murderer! Let me go!" I growled. _

_Emment spoke up. "Alice, you go ahead. I'll take him home."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, sure I'm sure. Go on." He waved her off with the arm that wasn't pinning me to the linoleum._

_When Alice and Rosalie left, Emment proceeded to put me under his arm like a football and carry me home. By the time I had gotten there, I was calm. Well, calm enough. It was a fortunate thing that the house had aired out from since the last time that Bella was here, or I would have lost it. I found them all waiting in a circle in the living room. I guess Carlisle and Esme hadn't arrived back home yet._

"_Alice, explain."_

"_Okay, well, for starters she is your mate. Second you cannot go to her just yet."_

"_And why not?" I was swiftly losing it._

"_Because if you just rush in and try to claim her, Edward will drain her. Furthermore, you can't do it anytime soon. It will end the same. The only chance you have is when he breaks up with her."_

"_And just when is that?"_

"_Quite some time."_

_I growled. Taking a deep breathe to calm myself down. I spoke again. _"_And what am I supposed to do until then?"_

"_I took the liberty of calling Peter and Charlotte. You can move closer if the pain gets to uncomfortable for you. Esme had Emment build a house for you. Peter knows where it is."_

"_Howdy, ya'll!"_

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._

"_What's up, Major?"_

_Nothin' much. I just found my mate and now I have to leave her with a vampire who thirsts for her blood more than you thirst for Charlotte. Not such a big deal."_

"_Who, Edward? Your mate is his singer? Yeah, I know."_

_Was everybody in on this shit? This is my mate we're talking about here! Why am I the last to know? _

"_We passed them on the way here. From the looks of things, he's ain't leaving no time soon."_

"_Why?"_

"_Alice told me to tell Edward what happened when he came back from his hunt, so naturally he's going to stay with her to make sure she's 'safe'." Rosalie made quotation marks with her fingers._

"_And what exactly did you tell him?"_

"_I told him that you tried to kill Bella and that he should leave immediately with her. That's it."_

"_Alright, Major. Let's get a move on. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Peter said._

"_Okay, fine. It looks like I have no choice. Just let me go get something, okay?"_

"_Well, giddy up and hurry up!"_

_I gave him the finger and flashed upstairs to get the one thing that I came here with. My Major's uniform. If I'm supposed to be angry at the family, I guess I'll leave everything else. Coming back downstairs, I found everybody in line waiting to wish me a good bye. Peter and Charlotte were by the door._

_Sadness. Complacency. Excitement. Happiness. Impatience. Love. Support. _

_Esme engulfed me in a hug that would have crushed a normal human, her eyes full of venom tears. "You come back to me, you hear?" _

_I smiled. "Yes, Mom." Knowing what I did to her. I was trying to soften her up. She wouldn't willingly let me leave. She took a deep breathe and leaned back into Carlisle, who out his arms around her. He gave me a pat on the back and sent me some Happiness and Acceptance. I knew what the Acceptance was for. I was going to go back to the human drinking diet sooner or later. I nodded. He was truly the father I never had._

"_I'm with Esme. You know you're always welcome. All of you." He looked at Peter and Charlotte. They smiled._

_Emment picked me and swung me around, radiating smugness. "I knew it as going to happen, man! I just knew it! You've got a real spit fire on your hands, Jazzman." He waggled his eyebrows. _

_SMACK!_

"_Ow, Rosie! What was that for?!"_

"_Give Jasper some space, you big lug." She sighed then came forward and gave me a hug. Pulling back, she put her hand in Emment's and sent me some Acceptance and Happiness as well. _"_Thanks, Rosalie." She nodded. _

_Next was Alice. We stared at each other for a minute before she rushed into my arms. I held her tight. She was emitting so many emotions. I had a hard time knowing what was which. Pulling back I saw that the room was empty save for Charlotte and Peter who were turned around, giving us the illusion of privacy. It didn't matter; they would hear us anyway. But all the same, I sent them some Gratitude. He sent back Impatience._

"_She'll take care of you. I know it." She sniffed. "My mate is coming along soon and we'll be happy as well."_

_I was confused. _"_Then why are you crying?"_

"_Because I don't want you to go!" She wailed. She clung to me again. I held her for a minute longer until Peter interrupted._

"_Not to be the bearer of bad news, but I have a feeling that we should really get going now._

"_Okay, Go now." Alice pushed me towards the door. "Thank you for your help, Peter!"_

"_No problem, ma'm!"_

"_You make sure you take care of her, you hear me Alice? Make sure she stays safe."_

"_Always Jazz, always." She smiled and waved me out the door._

_With one last look at Alice and the house, I left._

Shock. Doubt. Concern.

"You realized that I was with that asshole for almost two years, right?" She pointed at Edward, who seemed to lose his will to struggle. Good.

"I know darlin'. It was the worst pain imaginable. I moved closer like Alice probably knew I would. It became bearable after that. That's where I was when I felt your anger. I had just come back from hunting."

Acceptance. Curiosity.

She pointed to her chest. "So is that-" she stopped but I understood.

"Yes, it's like lasso around your heart, right?" She nodded.

Doubt. Denial. Desperation. Disbelief.

Edward lay forgotten under my hand. I guess I forgot he was there.

_Doubting me, Eddie? Are you ever going to learn?_

"Is that disbelief, Edward? Would you like proof? A test perhaps? Alright, fine. If that's what you want. You can read my thoughts so you know I won't hide anything. Not that I'm going to.

_I'm not afraid of you._

I turned to my angel. "Bella, can you do something for me?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I want you to visualize Edward here getting loose and ripping my head off."

_Like that's gonna happen._

Confusion. Concentration. Fury.

I felt it before I saw it. Her entire frame started shaking. Her eyes went darker than the usual deep brown. She looked like a raging goddess. That's my girl.

Shock.

"That, my dear, was your inner demon. All vampires have one. Since I'm male, mine comes out when I'm threatened or extremely pissed. Now I can add my mate's well-being to the list." I winked at her and continued.

"If you are vampire's mate and you're human, they are released. Most humans never know they have one and it stays locked up all their life. Those whose demons are released are feared and respected. I know mine is. Isn't that right, Eddie?"

Curiosity.

Before I could call her out on it, she spoke. "Can I see?"

With raised eyebrows I said, "Really? You want to see me go all inner demon?"

"Yes."

I stared into her eyes for a second. She was feeling nothing else but genuine Curiosity. Glancing at Edward, I closed my eyes.

_I guess your luck just ran out. I doubt he's happy to see you any more than I am. Good luck. _

Major, our mate wants to see you.

**Oh, really. Why is that?**

You remember, Eddie?

**That stupid fuck that dared to claim what didn't belong to him?**

Yeah, well he's here underneath my hand trying to get to Bella.

**What!?**

The cage that I kept him in rattled and shook. I felt Fear from Edward. And it only provided the Major with more strength to bust out of the chains that bound him.

**Mine! **

**Mate! **

**Protect!**

**Tear!**

**Destroy!**

**Burn!**

With one final strong pull, the Major broke free of his chains.

"Jasper?"

**Major Pov**

**Mate.**

My eyes snapped open and I stared in her eyes.

Fear.

"Jasper ain't here no more, Bella. This is the Major you're lookin at."

Desire.

I chuckled internally.

"Yes, I am the Major. Jasper's inner demon."

Desire. Lust.

As if in a trance, she came to me to stand in front of me. While staring into my eyes, she placed her palm on my face. It fit perfectly. Like a missing piece to a puzzle. A jolt of electricity shot through to her and it tingled where her hand caressed my face.

Possession. A sense of Belonging.

I leaned into her touch and purred lightly. I don't think she heard, but her next statement made me think she did.

"You felt that, too?

"Yes, more proof that you are mine."

She nodded. "Yours." She whispered as she pressed her lips to mine.

Edward Pov

As Jasper held me against the tree, I was forced to watch as he took what was rightfully mine. I spent months trying to decide how to get to her mouth-watering blood. It took all my strength when I first saw her in the cafeteria that first day not to pounce on her like the predator I was and drain her dry. I had to keep my decisions from becoming definite or Alice and my "family" would have found out.

I couldn't believe that they would keep Jasper's whereabouts a secret from me. Especially Carlisle. They knew what I was going to do and they did nothing, letting me think that I had the upper hand. But I guess that I was wrong. I was foolish to keep up this love charade for so long when I should have ended her when I had the chance to. Now I have to take by force instead of her willingly giving herself to me. I had planned on her trying to beg me to stay. I didn't expect her to get angry with me or Jasper coming to her rescue. It's hard enough coming up with false emotions to placate him into thinking that my feelings are real. Now I have to put up with this?

I quickly came up with a plan, and being that I was the fastest Cullen, I know it would work. It was almost completely dark so if she ran off she would not be able to see very well. She was my singer and was going to die by my hand. She doesn't belong to Jasper, she belongs to me. When Jasper let go of my neck and embraced my singer, I slumped to the ground pretending defeat. Then I swiped my foot underneath his leg, tripping him. While he was down, I ran over to her and grabbed her putting my remaining arm around her neck. Being this close to her caused venom to pool in my mouth and I knew Jasper could feel my bloodlust. He leaped up from the ground and roared and lowered into an attack crouch.

"Eddie, you have no idea how pissed of I am right now. That was a very stupid thing to do, even for you. If you don't let my mate go right now, I will tear you to pieces, put you back together and tear you up again for the rest of eternity. If you let you go and still do the same thing. It's a lose-lose situation."

"She is mine, she belongs to me Jasper!" I shouted. He lunged forward but I pressed my teeth to her neck, tightening my grip. I heard her bones grind together and resulting cry of pain. He stopped, snarling at me.

"This is how this is going to work. You're going to be a good little Texan dog and put my arm back on. If there is any thing going on in that filthy head of yours, I am going to have fun with my dear singer. Am I clear?"

His response was to get in my face and growl lowly. "If you think for a minute that I'm going to do your bidding, you got another thing coming. You don't know who you're fucking with, do you?"

I tightened my grip smirking at him when I felt her shoulder dislocate. I heard flesh tear and knew that she bitten her lip hard enough to draw blood. Stupid girl. I hissed as the smell wafted in front of my nose. The scent of her blood was the sweetest thing I heard ever had the pleasure of smelling. Lavender and freesia mixed with fear and adrenaline. I felt my eyes darken and my mouth filled with venom. I bent my head to her neck, moaning at the sound of her racing heartbeat and the blood rushing through her veins. I swallowed the venom and, keeping my eyes on Jasper, I licked a leisurely line up her neck. Bringing my hand forward, I wiped her mouth clean of the blood and put it in my mouth. I growled, my eyes darkening further. I pushed my bloodlust at him and was disappointed to see no change.

_That shit ain't workin on me, Eddie-boy. _

"She tastes delicious, Jasper. I suggest you do as I ask before the next thing I put my mouth to is get a better taste." I leered. Growling at me, he made his way to my arm and picked it up. He slowly turned around and headed to me, never losing eye contact. He went around to my side and held my hand to the stub of my arm and pressed forward. I hissed from the pain, momentarily distracting me enough for someone to grab my singer out of my grip and for Jasper to wreak havoc on me with his gift. It felt like I was going through my change all over again.

"You feel that, Eddie? Because it's about to get a lot worse."

Bella Pov

The shock that came from my lips connecting with my mate's was enough to make me arch my back in pleasure. I moved my hand from his cheek to his hair, clutching it in my fingers as his tongue asked for entrance. I opened my mouth without hesitation and immediately moaned at his taste. Cinnamon and spice. God, it was delicious! I couldn't get enough. His free hand came forward to thread his fingers into my hair. He twisted my head, allowing him more access and deepening the kiss. I broke away for air and that's when Major fell to the ground and I was snatched back and arms constricted around me like a vise. My eyes snapped opened to complete and utter darkness. I couldn't see a damn thing in any direction. A marble-hard arm wrapped around my neck and a terrifying roar echoed through the air before I heard Major's voice from somewhere in front of me.

"Eddie, you have no idea how pissed of I am right now. That was a very stupid thing to do. If you don't let my mate go right now, I will tear you to pieces, put you back together and tear you up again for the rest of eternity. If you let you go and I will still do the same thing. It's a lose-lose situation. You choose."

So it was Edward who had me in his grip.

"She is mine, she belongs to me Jasper!" Edward growled. Like hell I do! I wanted to struggle out of his grip but knew it was useless.

Why is he calling the Major Jasper? Doesn't he know who he's talking to? I guess Major came forward because Edward pressed his teeth to my neck, tightening his grip painfully. I felt my bones grind together, the pain making me cry out. I heard growling again, but it was different this time. It was more animal-like.

"This is how this is going to work. You are going to be a good little Texan dog and put my arm back on. If there is any thing going on in that filthy head of yours that I don't like, I am going to have fun with my dear singer here. Am I clear?" Edward said. The thought of him having fun with me sent a shiver of fear down my spine despite my urge to kick his ass. Granted, it would be painful, but the feeling was still there.

There was a rush of air and I knew Major was close because I could practically taste his scent on my tongue. "If you think for a minute that I'm going to do your bidding, you got another thing coming. You don't know who you're fucking with, do you?" He growled.

Edward tightened his grip, and I felt white hot pain as my shoulder dislocated. I bit my lip to stop from crying out. The copper smell of my blood hit my nose before I heard a hiss in my ear. Edward bent his head to my neck, moaning. Then there was ice cold wetness along the length of my neck. Ew! He's licking me! Keeping his hand on my chin, one of his fingers wiped the blood off my lip. He stretched his head around the other side and licked the blood from his finger, growling.

"She tastes delicious, Jasper. I suggest you do as I ask before the next thing I do is get a better taste." Edward said, malice in his tone. Growling again and then silence. A felt a presence past by me and then a few seconds later, I heard a squelching sound before Edward's grip suddenly disappeared and I was flying through the air. What the hell is going on? Who has me now? I heard someone screaming before I couldn't hear anything but the wind whipping past my ears. My heartbeat picked up. Was it Major?

"No need to worry, pumpkin. I got ya."

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Take me back right now!" The wind stole my words but apparently he heard them.

"You are very feisty. I like you already." His shoulders shook and I gasped in pain when it jolted my shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you okay?"

"Yes, of course. My shoulders dislocated but I'm fine. Just fine." I said sarcastically.

"Well, why didn't ya say so?" He said in the same tone.

We slowed to a stop and Stranger put me down. I widened my eyes in the darkness to try and see my surroundings. Nothing. I huffed in annoyance that went to pain as something touched my arm. I winced and slapped at the thing touching me letting out a yelp as my hand started throbbing. The person chuckled.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?! I'm in pain and you're laughing." My hand instinctively clenched and I hissed, pain jolting up my arm. I sighed, tears pricking my eyes. "Just take me back to Major, please."

"I can't do that, sweetie." Cold hands took hold of my arm gingerly. "I'm gonna to have to push this back in. I would give you my finger to bite on but we wouldn't want to break those pearly whites of yours, now would we?"

I shook my head, clenching my jaw. "I'll count to three, okay? Get ready. One…two…three!"

With a sudden push, my shoulder popped back into my socket and I screamed for about a second before Peter shoved his hand over my mouth.

"You have to keep quiet, Pumpkin. I wish Major was here right now to take away your pain but that just ain't doable right now."

My head snapped up, despite the throbbing ache in my arm. "Why not? I swear, if you don't take me back right now, I will make sure you are the next one who gets fucked up by Major! You got me?!" Tears from the pain finally spilled over, making my vision blurry. I blinked them away and wiped my face with my good hand.

"Whoa, whoa there, Darlin. No need for threats. I'm trying to protect you. Major…well Jasper, is the one who told me to come for you should anythin' go wrong."

"He told you that?" I sniffed, hating myself for crying.

"Yessirree. That he did."

"What is Jasper to you?"

"He's my brother. The name's Peter Whitlock." He whispered.

Oh, shit!

"Are you the friend that helped Jasper?" I asked.

"Yep." He popped the 'p'. I struggled to get up, waving my hand around to find something to pull myself up on. Feeling the bark of a tree, I pushed off the ground with my foot before Peter caught me. Leaning on him, I wrapped my arm around him, thanking him repeatedly. I couldn't thank him enough. Without him, Jasper wouldn't be here, and I'd probably be dead.

"So this what human mean by whiplash. I get it now." He joked as he hugged me back. After a few seconds and thank yous, I pulled back and Peter helped me sit back down.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping, Peter. Without you, I wouldn't be here."

"You're very welcome, ma'm."

I smiled. "How long are we going to be here?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I could practically hear him smirking. "We're here until…" he stopped. Then he started growling.

"Peter, what's going on? You're starting to freak me out."

"Bella, get up and make your toward the sound of my voice." He said. His tone had changed completely from joking to deadly serious. I got up slowly, minding my arm and followed the sound of his voice saying "Over here…there you go…no, not that way, this way…that's right…just a little further…" He must have moved away while he was talking to me. When my hand touched something soft, I grabbed on to it. He put me behind him, his arm wrapped around my waist.

"What is going on, Peter?" I whispered.

"Shhh…"

My brow furrowed in confusion as I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"You have no right on this land, vampire. Leave now." A deep voice said. Peter lowered into a defensive stance. He helped me onto his back where I wrapped my arms around his neck gently, fingers interlocking.

"I have every right, dog. I am Jasper Whitlock's brother, come to help him in his time of need."

"Peter, I can't see anything. Who is that?" I asked.

"Bella? What are you doing here in the middle of the forest? With a vampire?"

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I demanded.

"I was sent to search for you when your father found a note in your handwriting saying you were going for a walk with the vampire called Edward. Half the town is looking for you." he explained.

"What are you talking about? I didn't write any note."

"He must have forged it." Peter said.

"Please give her to me, vampire. Let me take her home." The deep voice pleaded.

"Not a chance! Did you even ask why I have her out here?"

"Does it matter?" The deep voice said angrily. "I am here to take her home."

"It damn well does matter! You cannot take her home. The same person that is supposed to be with her is tryin' to kill her, did you know that? If you know anythin' about our kind mutt, you would know that some vampires don't care about what happens to humans as long as they get what they want. If you take her home, he's more than likely to kill Bella's father to get to her. So as much as you would like to think that you are trying to keep her safe from the big bad vampire, you are wrong. She is stayin' with me until the danger is a pile of ashes. And even then, she has to return to my brother. She goes nowhere with you."

A growl sounded behind me and I barely had time to register what it was before we flipped sideways-at least I think it was sideways-and wind whipped around me. After a few moments, I felt the bark of a tree against my legs and almost fell as I leaned forward, strangely off-balance. I was pulled back into a cold chest.

"Peter?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit.

"No, Darlin'. It's me." My heart jumped into my throat.

"Jasper?" I gasped. I turned around, trying to see his face in the dark. Not succeeding, I put my head on his chest and immediately jerked back up.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why don't you have a shirt on and why are you wet? Again, so not complaining." I ran my hand over his sculpted abdomen, feeling the ridges and lines of his defined abs. Swoon.

"I had to wash off in the river because Major found it amusin' to smash Eddie into tiny pieces of nothin' with a large rock." His voice was husky.

"Wait, so Edward's dead? As in never-coming-back-dead?" I whispered. I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, you seem relieved."

"I am. Now we won't have any disruptions." I snuggled into his chest. I couldn't seem to get comfortable with the ache in my shoulder, but I didn't want to move.

"Are you okay, Darlin'?" he asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"Yeah, it's just my shoulder. Peter fixed it when Fucktard dislocated it but it still aches a bit." I said, grimacing as I messaged it.

"I'm so sorry about that." He apologized, placing his cold hand on my shoulder. "Is that better?"

"Oh, god yes. So good." I took his hand and placed side-by-side with the other one. "My own personal ice pack." I laughed then stopped.

"What about my Dad? That guy said something about a note that Edward had left. What am I supposed to tell him when I get home?"

"No need to worry about that right now. Charlotte called your dad and told him that she was a friend of Alice's. As we speak, you guys are having a sleepover at her house. You know, watching romantic movies, talking about boys, painting each others finger nails. Stuff like that." He started rubbing his fingers in small circles on my arm.

"Who's Charlotte?"

"Peter's mate and wife. You'll like her. She's real eager to meet 'the human that stole the Major's heart.' Her words not mine."

"Wait a minute. Edward said everybody had already left. Did they come back?" I asked.

"No, they didn't come back. They never left. Eddie tried to get them to leave spouting some horseshit about how our proximity to you is dangerous and he couldn't bear to see you hurt because of us." I could practically hear the eye roll. "He said he wanted you to have a good human life. But when he didn't get his way, he resolved to make you believe they left. He planned to have you beg him to stay, and then he would drain you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No. Charlotte was within hearing range when he was trying to get them to agree with him and came back and told me when I was fightin' Edward just now. And then before, when I was comin' to get you, I felt his bloodlust."

"I guess things didn't go as planned."

"No. Definitely not." He chuckled.

"Where's Peter?" I asked.

"He's trying to talk some sense into the wolves back where you were with your friend, Jacob."

"Wolves? What wolves? You mean the guy that was there trying to take me home? And what was Jake doing there?"

"Yes. They are shapeshifters, here to protect the humans from vampires that feed on innocent humans. As for you friend, he helped me get to you when I told him that you were my mate. I didn't expect him to understand but he did, he said it was the same as what they imprinting which is what the call it when they find their soulmates. The one that was talking to you just now has probably told their Chief what happened, but he can't tell your dad. You know, 'keep the secret'." He made quotations marks with his hands and then put them back on my waist.

"I'll have to thank him sometime. Can I call him? He might feel better if he talked to me instead of hearing it from someone he doesn't know."

"Yeah, you can call him. I don't have mine because it was crushed in the fight but when we get to the house, I'm sure we can find one for you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Let's get you there now. I doubt this tree is comfortable for you."

"You're right, it's not." I laughed. "How far is it?"

"Not far, just a ways to the east. You won't have to worry about that though. I'll be carrying you so it won't be long until we get there."

I immediately tucked my face into his chest so I wouldn't have to see the world rushing past me as he jumped. Chuckling, he grabbed me in his arms and cradled me to his chest. I clutched his shirt, taking in his scent. It calmed me. Then there was air. With a slight jolt, we landed on good ol' solid ground.

"You ready?" He asked. When I nodded, he started moving. And when I say I was scared shitless, I do not exaggerate. When I used to run with Dickward, he had smooth run and I barely noticed. With Jasper, I could feel him running. Not like he was jolting me with every step, more like I feel the power he exerting to run through the woods. Although I was terrified, I was tempted to bring my head up to see how it looked, but I even I wasn't that strong of stomach. At least not right now. After a few minutes though, I found that I was actually enjoying myself. I knew after a while I would prefer this way of transportation to anything else. I don't even think I need a car, I have Jasper. I could see now what Douchward meant by being exhilarated by the speed. After a while, I got used to it and I wanted to see what it looked like. I didn't bring fully bring my head up; that would be stupid. Instead I moved my arm a little so that I could look at the ground. I couldn't make out the individual branches and things but what human would be able to? But by the light of the moon shining through the trees above, I could see the ground as it rushed past and all I could say was I would be doing this more often, if not everyday. I was a little sad when we slowed to a stop next to a green pick-up truck. He crouched down so I could get off. When I got down I grabbed on to his hand. That's when I noticed something about the house that was coming into view.

"Jasper, when you told me we were going to Charlotte's house, I expected something a little more…feminine." I said, taking in the house that had come into view.

It was a cottage but that all that was girlish about it. It was mostly made of stone with a tiled roof with a red brick chimney. There were vines crawling up the side of the cottage but it didn't look like he was taking them down. They had little drops water on them so I guess he was tending to them. I never thought he had a green thumb. There was a wrap-around front porch with a stone pathway that looked like it had been just done, the dirt between them freshly dung up. There no flowers except for a small cactus in the flowerbed. The porch was the same way as the walkway; it still had that 'just made' look and it hadn't been painted yet. There were buckets of paint on the side of the cottage so I guess he hadn't gotten around to it yet. When we got to the door and he opened the door for me, I happened to notice tools strewn everywhere on the front porch including a power drill whose cord was thrown over the porch rail.

"Yeah, um…I lied." He said. I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Charlotte and Peter live in Galveston, Texas, Bella. I didn't say that you were sleeping over at Charlotte's house, I said that's what your father thought. I also said that I wanted to get you to 'the' house. Again, I never said we were going to Charlotte's. But they're going to be here fYes."or a while. When Esme redesigned the house, she made sure to put in an extra room for them. Right now, they're probably out hunting. So we have it all to ourselves for now." I turned my face away, pretending to look at my shoes so he wouldn't see me blush but it really was no use. His gift would have picked on my emotions already. That and his cold body would pick up the heat radiated from my cheeks almost immediately. Then something he said registered.

"Wait, this is your house? Which means…"

"Yep, I built it. Well, more like molded it to my liking. Esme redesigned it but she left the rooms bare and told me that I could add what I wanted. The extra room was probably one of three things that I agreed on next to the fireplace. I like the sound it makes. That and the cactus in the flowerbed outside. It reminds me of you when I used to came by your window before Edtard came by and saw the cactus on your dresser next to a picture of you and your Dad. That one's just a little bigger. " He finished just as I came to a stop just as we stepped inside and stopped, shocked.

"Oh, wow." I breathed.

(A/N note) These are some of the pictures that show the inside of the house. I can't really describe it so I'll let you see for yourselves.

Bedroom

Bathroom

Living Room

Dining Room/Kitchen

We walked hand-in-hand through the house, stopping every now and then to look at the pictures on the wall. I came to a hallway and stopped. At the end of the hall was a bedroom and from where I was standing I could see the tail end of a huge bed. I turned away, taking a deep breathe.

"Something wrong, darlin?" Jasper asked, amusement in his voice.

"No, no…um…" I stuttered, trying to think of something to say. "I…uh…I have to use the bathroom." I let go of his hand and ran through the living room in search of it.

"It's the other way, Bella. In the bedroom." He chuckled when he said bedroom.

"Yeah, of course. Silly me! I knew that." Of course it was in the bedroom! Why wouldn't it be? I turned around and ran down the hallway, slowing to a walk outside the bedroom. I stood there, in the middle of the bedroom, mouth agape as I looked around the bedroom. My eyes glanced at the door that probably led to the bathroom before coming to a full stop on the huge bed in the middle of the room. Part of my brain noticed the windows but I dismissed it; whose gonna be all the way out here? The main section of my mind that was focused on the, again I say, huge bed seemed to shut down all activity except for thinking about that bed. That huge bed. I couldn't seem to find the will to think about anything else much less move. My feet were rooted to the spot with no sign of obeying my mental commands. I was so out of tune with the world around me and so focused on the huge bed that when Jasper came in, more than likely feeling my panicked emotions, and called my name I jumped a mile in the air. When gravity brought me back to Earth, I miraculously tripped on the small rug that lay in front of a shelf with books. My back hit said shelf, shaking it and toppling the picture on top of it down to the floor, glass tinkling everywhere. It landed seconds before I hit the floor, my hands braced for impact. Lucky me, it landed straight onto the biggest shard, splitting my palm open. I hissed from the pain. And then remembered Jasper was in the room. I got up and closed my hand, scrunching my eyes shut and wincing from the sting. I opened my eyes to see Jasper coming toward me, his eyes locked on mine. And they weren't black, they were red.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked, my voice confused. Don't get me wrong, I was proud of him that he wasn't growling and snarling and trying to control himself. I just want to know how he did it. He came to a stop in front of me and, holding out his hand. I placed my hand in his without a second thought. He looked at the cut and then back up at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I blinked. Fucking blinked. How could he stand there and ask me that when he's the one that's probably putting on a brave face and suffering behind it? He must have sensed my utter disbelief because he gave me a small smile.

"You're blood holds no appeal to me, Darlin'. " He said softly as he proceeded to lick my hand clean. I watched surprised as he, slowly but surely, licked the blood leaking from my wound and a silvery hue took residence where the cut once was. When he was done, he looked at me with a triumphant smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since I thought that Edward was going to kill you. When you bit your lip, I could smell the blood, but it didn't bother me. When he read that in my mind that I wasn't in the least bit bothered by it, he sent me the bloodlust he had been feelin' from being so close to you, and it only made angrier." He stopped and looked at me with a mixture of awe and happiness. "You really must belong to me. I have never had that happen to me before, Bella. Ever." He said. I took the hand that he wasn't holding and put it on his face. He leaned into it and like the last time, he started purring. It sounded like a cat but it was deeper. I put my hand on his chest and could feel the vibrations running down my arm. I curved my hand to put it on his neck and, also like a cat, the purring got louder. He let go off my hand and placed on my waist, pulling me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and breathe in his scent, listening to him. We stood like that for awhile until he pulled back. I looked up at him.

"Phone's ringing." He said before walking into the hall way and disappearing. Sighing, I looked down at the shards of glass and started to look around for a broom and dustpan. I looked in the bathroom, laughing at myself for finally making it in there. When I didn't find it, I walked down the hall way into the kitchen to find Jasper leaning against the island. His shirt had ridden up enough to show off the lean muscles in his back and couldn't help but visualize what they would feel like as he made to love me. Apparently, my lust had reached him because he turned around and smirked. I wasn't going to let him get the best of me though so I gave him my most innocent smile and turned away from heading through the archway to the living room, adding a little sway in my hips as I walked. I was rewarded with a growl. I grinned. Score 1 for Bella!


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper Pov

As I ran through the forest with my mate on my back, I couldn't help but chuckle internally. The image of Edward's body in unrecognizable pieces in a pool of his own venom made me whoop for joy.

_I think that honor goes to me._

Of course, I'm just sayin. It's fucking hilarious!

_Yes…yes it was._

I was just about to answer when I got some vibes from the beautiful creature I was holding. When I first jumped down from the tree I felt fear but then she tucked her head into my chest and took in my scent and that seemed to calm her. When I jumped down, the fear came back and turned into full-out terror but there was some excitement in there too, buried behind the terror. A few minutes later though, I felt enjoyment and determination coming from her. It took a few seconds to figure out what the determination was for before she did something completely unexpected. She turned her head and rested it on her arm. I knew by the angle she had placed her head that she was looking at the ground. Then there was a good bit of awe. I got a feeling I would be doing this more often. I slowed to a stop just before I got to the house and her sadness started flowing into me.

_This is a little weird._

Why is that?

_Well, naturally she should be screaming for her life and demanding to be put down. Not that we would do it anyway, but still. It's weird._

Well, Alice said that Isabella's always been a strange human. That hasn't changed.

_Hmm…_

I crouched down to let her off. When she slid off, she immediately grabbed onto my hand, making me smile.

_Jasper and Bella sittin in the tree…! K-I-S-S-I-N-G…!_

You're one to talk. You had your tongue down her throat just minutes before.

_We did that in a few minutes?! Damn, I'm good!_

Smug bastard.

_And proud of it…_

"Jasper, when you told me we were going to Charlotte's house, I expected something more…feminine."

_Busted!_

Not necessarily.

I wanted until we got to the front porch that I just finished doing yesterday. Opening the door, I noticed her looking at the drill hanging over the porch rail.

_Why you need that thing, I don't know. You could have done the work yourself._

I know. I just wanted to burn time so it served its purpose.

"Yeah, um…I lied." I said.

She turned to look at me, with that sexy as hell eyebrow arch of hers. I started explaining before I throw her over my shoulder and had my way with her.

"Charlotte and Peter live in Galveston, Texas, Bella. I didn't say that you were sleeping over at Charlotte's house; I said that's what your father thought. I also said that I wanted to get you to 'the' house. Again, I never said we were going to Charlotte's. But still they're going to be here in an hour or so. When Esme redesigned the house, she made sure to put in an extra room for them. Right now, Peter is probably finished talking to that dog so he'll more than likely take Charlotte hunting with him. So we have my house all to ourselves."

Her desire spiked before she turned head away, trying to hide her blush.

_Like that's going to happen! I can practically feel the heat from right here! She's like a fucking space heater!_

She perked up and spoke with her back still to me, and just by the tone in her voice, I could see the furrow in her cute little eyebrows when she was confused.

_Pussy._

And proud of it...

"Wait, this is your house? Which means…?" She trailed off as she waited for me to tell her.

Yep, I built it. Well, more like molded it to my liking. Esme redesigned it but she left the rooms bare and told me that I could add what I wanted. The extra room was probably one of three things that I agreed on next to the fireplace. I like the sound it makes. Oh, and the cactus in the flowerbed outside. It reminds me of you when I used to came by your window before Edtard came by and saw the cactus on your dresser next to a picture of you and your Dad. That one's just a little bigger."

She stepped though and her predominant emotion was amazement.

"Oh, wow." She whispered.

It was kind of surreal coming through the front door with my mate, the one I've been waiting for some six months now. I was glad she liked it. It was nothing like the big house. It was more on the southern side. Everything was basically made of polished wood and stone. I spent days trying to decide what furniture to use in the living room. It was more difficult than it was for Peter to keep his hands off Charlotte. Yes, that hard. I let her look around, never letting go of her hand. It was so warm, a reprieve from the temperature that I was used to. She stopped suddenly and I felt desire and nervousness swirl around in her. When I looked to see what had her so flustered, I almost laughed when I saw the bedroom at the end of the hallway.

_Don't you think that was a bit much, Jasper?_

Nope.

Smirking, I turned to her. "Somethin wrong, darlin?"

"No, no…um…" she stuttered as I felt her indecision on what to say. "I…uh…I have to use the…um…bathroom. Yeah. Excuse me." She let go of my hand and ran through the living room.

_Liar._

"It's the other way, Bella. In the bedroom." I chuckled as she hesitated.

"Yeah, of course. Silly me! I knew that." She streaked past me down the hallway.

_Wow! All this over a bedroom?_

No, not really. Bella's still a virgin so I could understand if she's nervous.

_She had better be a virgin or I'll revive Edward and kill him again._

I second that motion.

Turning my attention back to Bella, I realized that I didn't hear the bathroom door open or close or the toilet flush. Not that I was listening or anything. I inched toward the hallway but didn't go any further. I reached out with my gift and shook my head. Walking down the hallway, I entered the bedroom to find her standing in the middle of the room, her eyes locked the bed. She was radiating shock and just the tiniest undercurrent of lust. But mostly shock.

"Bella?"

When she heard my voice she jumped higher than a flea on steroids. When her feet touched the ground, her back foot slipped on the carpet and hit her back on the shelf behind her, knocking over the picture frame on it. It landed and broke just before she braced her hand out to catch her fall. And the grand finale? Her hand landed right in the glass and I heard her soft skin give way to the ragged edge of the glass. I smelled the blood right away but it didn't bother me. Not anymore. She hissed from the pain and closed her hand her hand when she looked up and saw that I was still in the room. She stood up and looked into my eyes as I came toward her, confusion on her face and buckets of concern and pride coming off of her.

"Jasper, are you okay?" she asked, her tone matching her emotions. More pride came from her as I held out my hand for hers, staring into her eyes. When she placed her hand in mine, I looked at it for minute before looking back up at her. It wasn't deep, nothing a little venom can't cure. That is, if she'll let me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice as calm as a smoked bee. Disbelief came from her before she blinked at me. With a small smile, I cleared up her confusion.

"Your blood holds no appeal to me, darlin." I said softly before I leaned forward to lick the extra blood running down her hand before I ran tongue over the cut, sealing it closed. Her blood was divine but I didn't crave it. That's a first. I used to hunger for it a bit, but now it's completely vanished.

_Looks like she's made just for us._

She is.

"Since when?" she asked.

"Since I thought that Edward was going to kill you." I bit back a growl as the image of that child holding what was mine. "When you bit your lip, I could smell the blood, but it didn't bother me. When he read in my mind that I wasn't in the least bit bothered by it, he sent his bloodlust he had felt from being so close to you, and it only made me angrier." I stopped as I let that sink in. That hasn't happened in the almost century and a half that I've been alive. Staring into my Isabella's eyes, I now knew that I could never hurt her. She was mine and I was hers. Indefinitely.

"You must really belong to me. I have never had that happen to me before, Bella. Ever."

She took the hand that I was still holding and brought it up to caress my face. I breathed in her scent of strawberries and spice as I let my head lean into her touch. After a few seconds, I couldn't help but start purring like a content kitten. She was so warm. As she lowered her hand to my neck, I let go off her hand to encircle her waist and bring her into me. She wrapped her arms around me and I buried my face in her sweet-smelling hair. I heard her breathe in my scent much like I did hers and felt a calmness emanate from her. It felt like time itself stood still as we stood there. Then the phone rang.

_Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!_

Pulling back, I told her that the phone was ringing and made my way down the hallway. I breezed into the kitchen and picked up the phone of the small island. I heard sighing followed by the sound of broken glass.

"What is it, Peter? You kind of interrupted a moment here."

"Sorry Major. I just want to let you know that Char and I are on our way back to the house right now."

"Alright. What about the wolves?"

"That was quite difficult to do to say the least. But they reluctantly agreed when that Jacob kid and I told the rest of them that she was your mate and that they didn't want to fuck with you. Problem solved."

"Good."

I heard Bella walking in and then she stopped just shy of the dining table. Her breathe caught and her desire leaked into the air. I turned to smirk at her, but she got mischievous. She put on an innocent look before she walked toward me. At the last second she turned and walked around the dining room table and through the archway that led to the living room, swaying her hips a little more than necessary. The sight of her ass in those jeans she was wearing made me growl. A flash of triumph told me that she had gotten what she wanted.

"Whoa, there! What the fuck did I do now?" Peter said, a little wary.

"Nothin, it's not you. It's Bella. Little vixen is teasing me."

"Oh. Well, you gotta show her whose boss, Boss." He laughed at his little joke. I just shook my head. I think he might have hit his head as a newborn.

"Goodbye, Peter. And job well done."

"Sir, yes sir!" he shouted before he hung up.

_That fucker had way too many issues._

You're way behind if you're thinking that just now.

I followed her scent to living room and saw that she was in the far corner of the room with her nose in a book. Walking over to her, I looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading before I nuzzled her shoulder. She jumped a little but soon relaxed when I started pressing butterfly kisses along the length of her neck. I growled when I smelled Eddie on her.

Mine!

Before she could blink, I had us on the couch and she was straddling me. I nudged her head to the side and started licking her neck leisurely occasionally adding a nip here and there. I won't mark her like I want to without her permission but that doesn't mean I can't still mark the human way. Her arousal drifted under my nose and I felt my eyes darken and I growled again. When she started grinding against me, I pushed back with my hips causing her to moan and the scent of her arousal to become stronger. I pulled back to look at her and lost my breath for a second. She was absolutely beautiful in her pleasure. She was biting her lip and releasing it every so often to let out a moan as she worked her little body on top of mine. Her skin was flushed red and suddenly I wanted to see how far down it would go. Not bothering to unbutton it, I just clean ripped it off. She gasped as her eyes flew open to meet mine. I kept my eyes on her as I ripped the bra off, effectively exposing her creamy white skin to me. I wasn't surprised to find that that the blush fanned out on her chest, fading on her stomach. I leaned forward to attach my mouth to her nipple and nibbled on it. Her hand flew to my hair, holding me in place.

"Jasper…" she whispered. Damn, that voice of hers drives me crazy!

I removed my mouth and leaned up to suck on that spot behind her ear. I kept my hands on her hips as I helped her move on me, occasionally thrusting my hips up causing her to moan and her arousal to get thicker in the air. I was close already and wanted her to come before I did so I pushed my lust and desire at her, making her go faster. She scratched at my scalp and although it didn't hurt a bit, I enjoyed the feeling.

"Jas…oh, god…fuck yes!" She threw her head back and tensed as she climaxed and fuck if it wasn't fucking erotic to watch. Her mouth was open as she slowly moved on me, her body trembling and her hands clutching my hair. Her blush had deepened and spread to her stomach that rose and fell with her heavy breathing. I thrust up a few more times before I came as well, growling deep in my chest. She pressed kisses to my neck as I came down and I sat back, purring. A couple of seconds passed before I moved to get up to get us a change of clothes.

"Stay." She whispered. She was giving off contentment, satisfaction, and curiosity.

"I have to get you a change of clothes, darlin. I'm pretty sure you're panties are beyond soaked." I said, smirking. A flare of embarrassment before she spoke.

"It's not my fault you keep seducing me." She said, murmuring. But she let go and I got up, flitting into the bedroom. Alice is bound to have Bella's clothes here by tomorrow. Pulling off my shirt, I put it in the hamper by the door. I opened a drawer and pulled out a long-sleeved shirt and my pajama pants for Bella. There's just something about my mate wearing my clothes with my scent on them that just gets to me. Plus, it's getting dark out and the weather gonna get chilly. I don't want her cold. I pulled off my pants and walked into the bathroom. I started pulling open drawers and cabinets until I found a container of wipes. Pulling out a couple, I proceeded to wipe myself off. When I was done, I grabbed the wipes from the counter and, grabbing another pair of jeans from my drawer, pulled them on.

_What, no boxers?_

Are you kidding me? Commando's the best.

Walking back into the living room, I saw her leaning against the back of the chair and from her emotions, I could tell she was deep in thought. I sent her some desire and heard her breathe hitch as she opened her eyes and smiled at me. When I got to the couch I gave her the clothes and the wipes.

"Why don't you go to the bathroom and change before I ravage you again?"

"What if I want you to?" She said, her lust spiking at seeing me with no shirt on.

_She wants to go again? Shit._

"Darlin, if we go again, I'm going to end up taking you on the couch, which is not how I want to do it." I said, pushing some calm into her. Her desire was making me hard already.

"Alright, fine." She frowned as she got up and walked toward me, taking the clothes from my hands and walking toward the bathroom. But not before she sent me some heavy desire, making my unneeded breathing hitch. She giggled and ran to the bathroom. Vixen. I forced myself to walk to the couch as I heard the slip and slide of material as she removed her clothes.

_I will not ravage her. I will not ravage her._

Chuckling, I laid down with my arm over my eyes, taking in her happiness and contentment that she was emitting. I couldn't help it; I was soaking it up like a sponge. It's been a while before I felt emotions like that. I've been up here for so long that I'd almost forgotten what it's like. As she was finishing, I felt some curiosity but didn't think anything of it. She'd tell me when she's ready. She walked back in and when I caught her scent mixed with mine, I growled lightly. I removed my arm and sat up as I watched her walk toward me, her hips swaying back and forth. When she got to the couch, she pushed me onto my back and lay on top of me with her head on my chest. I snaked my hand underneath her shirt and drew lazy patterns on her back with my fingers. She sighed in contentment. After a few moments of silence, her curiosity flared again.

"Darlin, what's with the curiosity?" I asked. Her hesitation spiked before determination took over.

"I was thinking about earlier when I had this sudden urge for you to bite me. Is that weird or is that a mate thing?"

I was silent for a moment. She had wanted me to bite her? She started feeling unworthiness when I didn't answer immediately. I grabbed her face in my hands gently but firmly enough that she knew to look at me. I felt my heart clench as I saw tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever feel like that in front of me again, Isabella. You have nothing to feel unworthy about."

"It's just…I know now that Ed- **he** wasn't truly in love with me and that I belong with you but when I was with him, he refused to kiss me properly or touch me like I wanted. It just made me feel unwanted and unworthy. I had to create this shell of hardness around myself after the first couple of months to show him that it didn't bother me and I guess he bought it because he started to pull away even further. He wouldn't even sit close to me when we sat together in class or at lunch or anywhere. I would get angry and yell at him sometimes when it got too much. When I got home most night, I cried myself to sleep." She said with a sniffle as she hung her head and I let go of her face. "My friend, Angela suggested I find someone else but none of the boys were interested because hehad already scared them off. So I had no choice but to stay with him." She closed her eyes, more tears sliding down her cheeks. Her emotions were of distress, unworthiness and distress. I growled deeply at the mention at the emotional onslaught that she went through.

"Isabella, I am not saying this to hurt you but I am glad he didn't kiss or touch you. You are mine and no one else's." I lifted her chin and swept her hair out of her eyes. "I'm glad that I have the chance to give you everything and anything. That Fate saw it fit to mate me to you. I apologize that I didn't tell you about the marking, Bella. It didn't cross my mind to tell you and I apologize for that." I sent her the sincerity that I felt.

"So you wanted to mark me? I mean, I understand if it's too dangerous for you to do…that. But I just want you to know if you wanted to. Maybe if-" She started rambling, her emotions full of nervous excitement. I reached up and put a finger to her mouth. I lifted her chin off my chest so I could look her in the eye and sent her a wave of disbelief. How could she think that I wouldn't want to mark my own mate? I shifted us so that she was seated sideways on my lap with her head in-between by neck and shoulder. I reached up with one hand and traced the side of her neck with my finger. She shivered.

"I would have loved to mark you, Isabella." Her desire spiked when I said her full name.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Of course. If that's what you want." I smiled.

"Yes, it is." She twisted to straddle my waist and leaned forward to press her lips to mine. As it started to get heated again, I heard running footsteps about a yard from the house. I pulled back and twisted her until she sat sideways on my lap again. A wave a disappointment came from her.

"Sorry darlin. But Peter and Charlotte are coming through that door. So I think we should stop for now unless you want another Emment in here." I smirked.

Her eyes widened. "Yeah, okay. Definitely stopping." She lifted her head to sit sideways again and nuzzled my neck. She inhaled and calm evaded her. I wrapped my arms around her as Peter came busting through the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called out. There was a resounding crack as Charlotte slapped him upside the head.

"Ow, woman! What the hell was that for?" Peter cried.

"Be quiet, you idiot! Bella could be sleepin and you're makin all that damn noise!"

"I 'knew' she wasn't asleep, Charlotte. I'm not stupid." He grumbled. I chuckled.

_Of course he did. All-knowin bastard._

Bella turned to me confused. "Why did he say 'knew' with emphasis? Does he have a power?"

I smiled. "You really are observant, aren't you? Yes, Peter have a gift. He knows things in advance before they happen. Whatever he sees, it's never wrong."

"Like Alice?"

"One, I already told you it wasn't a gift. Two, I am nothing like the Magic Eight Ball. Her visions are subjective. They are based on someone's decision to do somethin. Whereas I get little bits and pieces of information. But Jasper was right about the never wrong thing. No matter what you do, what my 'knower' tells me is never wrong and cannot be changed." By the time Peter was finished he was leaning against the far wall. Charlotte came in behind him. When he saw Charlotte walk toward me, he heaved himself off the wall and followed. On instinct, I clutched Isabella closer to me. When Peter saw this, he stopped and returned to his position. Charlotte walked forward oblivious to this, beaming at Bella.

"So this is Bella. Well, aren't you a beauty!" She said, smiling. Bella blushed and smiled back. Charlotte turned to me. "Would you mind if I sat down, Jasper?" she asked, her eyes pleading. I nodded. She came and sat next to Bella, who turned to give Charlotte her attention.

"Hello, Charlotte." She said shyly.

"You don't have to be shy, Sug. We're family now." Charlotte reached forward to grab Bella's hand in hers, rubbing circles on it. Bella looked surprised but smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She said. She looked around to see Peter leaning against the wall. She turned to look at me confused but I had my eyes on Peter.

"Why is Peter all the way over there?"

Peter answered for me. "I would love nothin more than to swing you up in a hug," I growled at the mention of him touching Bella. Peter looked at me then back at her. "But as you can see, Jasper's not gonna let me anywhere near you right now."

"Why?"

"Well, you see d-Bella, the males in a mated pair are very…possessive of their females before they mark their mate. And even then, they won't let a foreign male get close to you until after consummation. I remember when I first realized Charlotte was my mate and Jasper was sparing with her." He chuckled. Charlotte joined him.

"I think I will have Jasper shocked look engraved on a stone and hang it on the wall in here somehow." Charlotte said. I turned and looked at Jasper, who looked amused. His hands were still tight around me. "What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I was working the new-" he stopped and looked at Jasper and I heard a buzzing sound. What was that? Jasper stiffened suddenly and unconsciously my hand lifted to his hair and ran my hands through it, trying to calm him. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "No, Peter. I haven't told her anything about that yet. But I suppose this might be the time to do so." Jasper said quietly.

Peter nodded. "Do you want me to step outside or…?" I thought his gaze had flickered to me and back to Jasper but I couldn't tell. "No," Jasper said. "I want you and Charlotte here. But I would appreciate it if you would stay over there for now. I don't know what might happen."

Peter looked indecisive for a moment, his eye flickering between Jasper and the nearest window before he sighed and nodded. I wonder what that was about. Charlotte got up and moved to sit on the floor beneath a picture of a beautifully drawn picture of a stallion. I smiled. He would have that in here, being the cowboy that he is. Peter was next, but he moved much more slowly than Charlotte did. He kept his eye on the floor and his neck tilted to the side as he took baby steps toward where Charlotte sat. I kept running my hand through his hair and another at the base of his neck playing with the curls that were there. That seemed to keep him calm enough save for the occasional growl every four steps that Peter took. When he finally sat down next to Charlotte and pulled her onto his lap, he stopped and turned his head toward me, his eyes locked on mine. He placed his hands in mine and rubbed soothing circles on the tops of my hands.

"Isabella, what I am about to tell you will either make or break us. My past is not a topic of conversation nor is it something I wish to remember. It is brutal and vicious and all around stomach-churning. But while it is all of those things and more, I don't regret them because it led me to you. It is because I love you that I am telling you about the deepest, darkest part of myself. I will not keep secrets from you and I hope you won't keep them from me." He said this without taking his eyes off of me.

When he said he loved me, I felt shock, happiness and most of all love. I pushed my feelings at him. He closed his eyes and started to shake. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest while he put his face in my hair and took deep breathes. I ached to touch him so I pulled my hands from my lap and splayed them across his back, my thumbs rubbing circles on his back like he did earlier. That seemed to stop the shaking and when he spoke, his voice was and scratchy and hoarse.

"I really hope you feel that way when I am done with my story, Bella. But if you don't, I will not force you to stay with me. No matter how much it hurts, I will not let myself keep you where you don't want to be." He whispered as he started to shake again. I rubbed my hands on my back and exhaled out more air than necessary so that he could catch my scent. I saw Peter's eyes widen but I couldn't pay attention to that right now. My focus was on Jasper.

"Jasper, I will never leave you. You are mine and I am yours. No body will be even a close match to you. I will never see another man like I see you. Ever." I didn't move to look into his eyes but I knew he knew that I meant every single word. He nodded but I had a feeling that he wasn't convinced.

"Okay, it began around the time of the Civil War…."

Jasper Pov

Once I started, I couldn't stop. Every memory that I had of that wretched time with Maria came forth and over my tongue and flowed through my teeth as I began talking to my Bella. I told her before hand that if she wanted to leave after she heard this ghastly tale, she could. I would be forever in pain and sorrow but I would let her live her life if she so chose. Breathing in her scent seemed to calm me enough to stop the shaking as, after about five minutes, images began to accompany the memories: training the newborns, rampaging village after village killing everyone inside including children, fucking Maria when she would order me to, feeding on humans and relishing in their fear and pain. The fifteen years I spent in that woman's clutches and all this time keeping it under lock-and-key and all of a sudden I was aching to tell her. I was desperate to get it off my chest.

"I did whatever she wanted me to. I wanted to please her, for her to be proud of me and what I did for her. She always told me that I was special, that I was one of a kind and being only so young, I hung on her **every** word. That's when he came along."

"Who did?" She said. I felt her curiosity.

"You met him earlier."

She gasped. "Major?"

_Yes. Moi. _

"Yes. Major."

She was silent for about a lifetime and a half before I lost it not being able to feel her emotions. I put my hands on her face and lifted her face up so I could see her face. Her face was blank except for the small furrow of her eyebrows. It scared the ever-living shit outta me. Was she scared of Major? Was she leaving me?

_She better not be. There is nothing to fear. I wouldn't hurt her._

"Bella?" I said. My voice was quaking from the thought of her making a decision to leave me.

"Give her a moment, Major." Peter said. I narrowed my eyes at him and growled. He immediately lowered his gaze. I was hit with a wave of calm and my eyes snapped back to Bella's to find them looking at me with so much love in her eyes that I exhaled a shaky breathe that I didn't realized that I holding. I closed my eyes when I felt her soft, warm hand caress and mold itself to my cheek. I started purring, not caring who was in the room. She was the only one who had my attention right then. My Bella. My mate.

Peter Pov

As I sat there, watching and feeling the love flow between Jasper and Bella, I couldn't help but think about the next couple of days. No matter what happens I will defend my family, including Bella. Major is not going to like this.

Bella Pov

I kept the calm and my love for Jasper flowing as I tried to dig up the courage to ask him. It might be stupid in someone else's eyes but to me it is important. He is a part of Jasper and therefore I am his mate as well. He told me so. But I wanted to see all of him. My gaze flickered to Peter wondering how he would fare in the minutes to come. I saw how Major was with Edward. But this was different.

"Peter." I said while keeping my eyes on Jasper. It was as expected when his eyes snapped open to mine and then darted to Peter when he answered.

"Uh, Bella? I don't think that calling my name right now is a good idea."

"Yes, I know. But if you 'know' what I am about to do, then you 'know' that I would ask you to take Charlotte and leave. Stay by the house until I call you back in." I said. Jasper's gaze came back to mine and confusion came over his features.

"Are you sure, Bella?" Charlotte said. "I mean, we just got here and I-" Peter cut her off.

"Sweetheart, she's sure. We better do as she asks. What she's about to do is not safe for anyone but her. I just hope she doesn't get me killed." He stood up slowly under the now watchful eyes of Jasper and walked to the door in the same position that he was in when he was going to sit down, Charlotte right behind him. She gave me a smile before she left. When the door shut, I turned to Jasper who still had that confused look on his face.

"Why did you ask them to leave, Bella? I know I was growling at Peter but he understood. They didn't have to leave. And what was Peter talking about you getting him killed?" He said.

"I just wanted to do something without them in here. I want to get to know **all **of you."

And with that I got up off the sofa, pulling Jasper with me. I took my shirt off and handed it to him. He took it and immediately put it to his face breathing it in. I walked to the bedroom and looked through the drawers for one of Jasper shirts. Finding one, I took it out and turned to Jasper. Taking my shirt from him, I handed him his shirt.

"Put this on, Jasper." He didn't hesitate as he took it from me and slid it over his head. Putting my shirt on the bed, I began rubbing his shirt against his skin. A second later, he closed his eyes and started purring. After five minutes, I stopped and told him to take it off. When he did, I took it from him and put it to my face, sniffing. Yep, it's there; cinnamon and spice. I did it right. Smiling, I put the shirt on and, grabbing mine off the bed, I walked back to the living room, Jasper in tow. I sat back down on the couch and positioned Jasper to kneel between my legs. He noticed where he was and looked at me, smirking.

"Really, Bella? Is that what this about? If you wanted to, you could have just asked." He said.

I blushed while shaking my head. "No, Jasper. It has nothing to do with that. That will come later." I said. His eyes darkened a fraction and I closed my eyes, calming myself. Lust and desire is not gonna help me right now. Opening my eyes, I spoke. "I want you to take my shirt and tie it around your face. It's long-sleeve so it should be easy to do. Make sure that you can smell my scent clearly and that you can see." He looked confused but did as I asked.

"Good. Can you smell my scent mixed with yours?" I asked. When he took a breath and nodded, I sighed in satisfaction. "I want you to put your hands on my hips." Now it's time for step number two. I took a deep breathe. I put my hands on his cheeks, my fingers grazing his ears; he closed his eyes and purred again. I wanted to keep him that way, so I sent him some calm and my love and made the final step.

"Peter." I called out in a normal tone but I knew he could hear me. When the door opened again, Jasper opened his eyes and started growling again. Peter went to the far wall where he was before.

"Jasper." I said softly. His eyes flickered to me and I sent him my love. He calmed, his gaze softening. I nodded my head, signaling to Peter. He moved from the wall and walked around to the back of the couch. Growl. I took my hand and pressed against his nose, causing him to breathe in.

"Okay, Peter. Hold on a minute."

I pushed on Jasper's chest and forced him to lie down on the floor. I straddled his waist and I put his hands on my waist. I squeezed them before I put my hands in their previous position. Staring into Jasper's darkened eyes I sent him my love again. Once the red started to come back, I gave Peter the signal. Very slowly, Peter came forward and put his hand on my shoulder. Jasper began shaking and his eyes began rapidly changing from red to flat black, no whites. They were focused on Peter's hand on my shoulder. He started snarling. Closing my eyes, I focused on the serenity and safeness and the love that I felt in his arms and sent it to him wave after wave. He stopped shaking but the intense growling continued.

"Peter, you can go now. Go back outside." I said, with my eyes still closed. Peter let out a sigh of relief as he all but disappeared in his haste to get to the door and the safety of outside. When I opened my eyes again, I found his eyes on me. I stroked his ear, and smiled when I saw the tension leave his body. I took the shirt off his face, tossing it to the side.

"Jasper?" I asked.

He shook his head, eyes staring into mine.

"Major?" His eyes narrowed before he shook his head again.

"Oh, my god," I whispered, my voice full of awe. "I actually did it. You're Ares, aren't you?"

"Yes." His voice sent a wave of desire down my spine and I closed my eyes. It was rough and deep. When he spoke, there was the barest hint of a growl. Holy shit!

"My voice arouses you? That's a very good thang. Ya are mine, after all." He said, black eyes glinted with amusement. Oh, my god! His accent is going to drive me crazy!

I gasped as I was suddenly flipped on my back and Ares was hovering above me. My shirt was gone and was licking a cold, delicious trail down my stomach. I arched my back, moaning deep in my throat. My fingers buried themselves in his hair and pulled him to me. I didn't try to take over but instead let him dominate my mouth. His hand lifted my leg had hitched it over his hip and he ground himself ever so slowly into me. I could feel him through the jeans he had on and moaned again at the size of him. When I broke away for air, he attached his mouth to my breast like a thirsty man tasting water for the first time in years.

"Oh, my…fuck! Yes, Ares! Please…" I whimpered as I matched his rhythm with my own hips. He broke away from me, growling at my actions. He leaned up to trace my ear with his icy tongue. I shivered. He sniffed at my neck and growled. His hand tightened on my thigh.

"You know, I really don't like another male's scent on what's mine." He growled the 'mine' and nipped my ear. My hands tightened in his hair.

"I think it's about time I make sure that doesn't happen again hmm, my mate? What do you think?"

The thought of him sinking his teeth into my skin had me trembling with desire. I was surprised that I felt no fear but then why would I? My mate wouldn't hurt me just like I could never hurt him. We belonged together. He was mine and I was his. By this point, I couldn't speak as overwhelmed as I was by all the pleasure I was feeling so I settled for nodding. I gripped his hair and pulled to my neck and then I tilted my head.

"You didn't hesitate, did you? You want me to mark you. You want the world to know who you belong to, don't you? Mine." He licked my skin, groaning slightly as he ground himself against me.

"There is only you, my mate. You are the only one for me. Mark me, please." I begged.

"Yes." He whispered. "This may sting a bit but I'll make sure you don't feel any pain. Only pleasure." He purred. I trembled in anticipation and my hand tightened in his hair as he ran his teeth over my delicate skin. When his teeth sank in, I felt the tiniest pinprick before I was overcome with pleasure and euphoria. I could only whimper as I came hard enough for to see stars. I felt him release my neck and then his cold tongue run over the bite. When he leaned back to look into my eyes, I saw that his were red. Jasper was back.

Jasper Pov

I stared into her eyes for awhile, trying to come to terms with what just happened. I just couldn't understand why she would do something like that. Granted, I knew Ares wouldn't hurt her, but she didn't. Or maybe she did. But still, why?

**'I don't know, maybe because she wants to see me too? Not just the two of you? You've had her all this time and when I finally get a chance to meet her, you panic? Oh ye of little faith! Plus, I didn't like that male around her. I lost it. What is it humans say? Ah, yes. Sue me.**' Ares said.

_'But why did you mark her? I could have done that!'_Major yelled.

**'You could have but you didn't. There is a difference, Major. And I don't know if you were payin' attention, but she clearly wanted me, too. I heard her perfectly.'**

Guys? You know we are one and the same, right?

**Right.**

_Right._

"Jasper? Are you okay?"

"Um…" I blanked. I was at a loss for words.

_Answer her, idiot!_

"Yeah, Bella. I'm fine." I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. Moving her hair out of the way, I examined the bite mark Ares had given her. It was clearly a mating mark by the way it was placed; between her neck and shoulder. Major and I will have to mark her as well but later on. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Why, Isabella?

She didn't feel any confusion so I knew she knew what I was talking about. She sighed before she answered. "I wanted to know all of you, Jasper."

"How did you know about Ares?"

"Emment."

"Of course."

**Of course.**

_Of course._

**He could never keep his mouth shut, could he?**

_He knew that Bella belonged to us. So I guess he wanted Bella to be informed. She did consider him a brother and he looked at her as a sister. It makes sense._

Did he say what I think he just said? The Major being reasonable?

**I'd never thought I'd see the day.**

_Oh, shut up!_

"I guess I can't fault you, Bella. But please, don't provoke me like that again. It might not go so well next time. Promise me."

"But I like it when you're rough with me, Jasper. Don't make me promise. I want to do it again without the provoking. I'll let you do it willingly." She said as she turned around and straddled me. Her bare breasts pressed against my chest and I shivered slightly at her heat. How many times a day were we going to end up in the same position? Not that I mind. I don't mind. Not. At. All.

**We got it, Casanova. Get on with it! **

"Bella, you're not being fair right now." I said. I pushed some calm in her direction. We needed to talk about what just happened and I can't do that with her emotions going in the direction that they are. She huffed and hung her head on my shoulder.

"Now who's not being fair?"

"Well, we can't have a decent conversation half-naked, can we?"

"We can try."

I pushed some more calm into her as I stood up, offering my hand. She huffed again but took it and stood up. Her other hand covered her chest as we walked to the bedroom with me picking up pieces of clothing every couple of steps.

_Did you have to rip it into so many pieces?_

**It was in my way. It had to go, plain and simple.**

I sighed as they continued to bicker back and forth in my head. As we entered the bedroom, I closed the door behind me and situated myself next to Bella, who was already sitting Indian-style in the middle of the bed. She had already put on one of my tank tops so I sat across from her instead of taking her in my arms like I usually do. It would be easier this way. She started to look at the distance between me and her and I felt her longing. So reached forward and took her hand in mine and she relaxed some but not much. That's going to have to be enough for now.

"Bella, I told you my past but I didn't tell you about Major and Ares. Emment, the loudmouth that he is, doesn't know everything about me. The wretched fifteen years that I spent with Maria you now all about. You need to know where my extra personas came from." I said. I kept my eyes on her face and at the same time her emotions.

"Okay, tell me. I want to everything." She started rubbing her thumbs on the top of my hands. But I have to ask you something first."

"Anything."

"Can Major and Ares tell their side of the story? It would make it more interesting to hear them tell it." I was silent for a moment, not knowing what to answer her. She must have taken it negatively because she started to plead with me.

"Please, Jasper? Now that I've seen them, I want to know how it was for them. Please?"

**Please, Jasper?**

_Please, Jasper?_

You two are feared everywhere you go and yet you beg like human children?

**Don't you start, Jasper! You have had her attention long enough. I think she made it perfectly clear that she wants to know all of us. Give our mate what she wants!**

_You took the words right of my mouth, Ares._

I sighed. "Alright, Bella. I'll let them tell their stories. Who do you want to go first?"

"Ares. But keep your eyes open like last time. I want to see them change." She said. I raised my eyebrows but did as she asked.

Alright, Ares. Get your ass out here.

**Gladly.**

Bella Pov

I couldn't keep my eyes off of his as the red shrank away to flat black, no whites. When they focused on me, they softened immediately. I stared for a while longer, noticing that his posture changed when he switched personalities. His back was straight and his chin was lifted. I guess the military was ingrained into him.

"Hello again, my mate." He said. That voice did evil things to my insides and by the smirk that graced his face, he knew it. Two can play this game. I lowered my head and looked at him through my lashes as I replied.

"Hello again, Ares."

He growled softly as he shifted; I assume he was adjusting himself. Smiling, I spoke again.

"Now that that's over with, I asked Jasper to talk to you face-to-face and that's what I'm going to do. Everything else can come…later." I smirked as he narrowed his eyes. He took a deep breathe and nodded.

"Yes, what would you like to know?"

I thought for a second before I came up with a question. "How did you help Jasper? I don't mean it in a way that he needed help but…" I sighed. "Let me put it this way-"

"I know what you mean, Isabella. I didn't do much but try to tell him that that jezebel Maria wasn't his mate but he wouldn't listen to reason. When he finally got out of her clutches, I finally got through to him and told him that his mate was out there somewhere and that he just had to be patient. Although, I wasn't patient at all."

"I can only imagine what Jasper went through with the two of you." I said, shaking my head.

"No, it was just me. He and Major had me locked up to shut me up. This is my first time bein' out in about a century and a half." He took a deep breath. "I wonder what's changed. Anyway, on with the questions. You can't possibly be finished yet."

"Oh, I'm far from finished.


End file.
